


Fair

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i dont think theres much more to say lol, something simple i wrote for someone, theyre 18 or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Chaeyoung and Tzuyu have a date at a funfair.





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> For Leslie, whom I love with all my heart and then some. Happy birthday.

A gust of cool summer breeze hits Tzuyu’s face as she stands in front of Chaeyoung, making her hair blow and get in her face. Chaeyoung reaches up to tuck the wild strand of hair behind her ear, which causes Tzuyu to look down sheepishly. When she lifts her gaze again, a shy smile adoring her face, she stares into Chaeyoung’s eyes. The lanterns around them and the stars covering the night sky are reflecting on the older girl’s doe eyes as she stares back at Tzuyu with a lot of unspoken feelings. Their hands are intertwined in front of them, and Chaeyoung slowly gets on her tiptoes as she eyes Tzuyu’s lips; who’s also starting to lean down.

Then Chaeyoung gets hit with a plastic ball on the back of her head. 

The little bubble they had slipped into pops and they come back to reality, where it’s not just the two of them but rather many people walking by them in a crowded town fair. Chaeyoung turns around angry at whoever just ruined her very romantic moment with Tzuyu, and she huffs when she sees a kid laughing and hiding behind his friends.

“Sorry, it bounced off the wall.” A taller kid tells Chaeyoung with a shrug of his shoulders, but at least he has the decency to not laugh and look apologetic. 

“Whatever…” Chaeyoung mumbles annoyed, side-eyeing the kids who just go back to their game as if they hadn’t messed up Chaeyoung’s best attempt at kissing Tzuyu yet.

“Come on, don’t be so grumpy.” Tzuyu smiles at Chaeyoung and grabs her hand, starting to walk away from the kids. And how can Chaeyoung keep on frowning when Tzuyu is rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb and showing her dimples? 

They walk around with no particular direction in mind, just strolling casually as they make small talk. Even if it took them a year of pining for each other and Dahyun’s matchmaking skills to finally get together (less than two weeks ago), it isn’t really awkward, maybe due to the fact that they’ve known each other for years or how they’ve always kind of just  _ fit _ . Being together feels right, although the lack of the word  _ girlfriend  _ when it comes to them still bugs Chaeyoung a bit. And the fact that they still haven’t kissed.

Not that Chaeyoung wants to rush things, she knows Tzuyu wants just the same thing, but they’re both nervous and waiting to see who will take the first step (although in Chaeyoung’s defence she is just waiting for the perfect moment to make it special). Which reminds her of the ruined chance of just a few minutes ago, making her huff again.

“Are you not having fun?” Tzuyu asks, insecure, her hold against Chaeyoung’s hand loosening for a second, but Chaeyoung tightens it again as she quickly shakes her head. 

“Of course I am! I’m sorry Tzu, I just got a bit distracted.”

“It’s ok,” Tzuyu smiles and she seems to hesitate for a second before she leans down to kiss Chaeyoung’s cheek. “I like being with you.”

The giggle that leaves Chaeyoung’s lips could make anyone think she’s drunk, what with the way she’s blushing and smiling so widely her eyes go like half moons. She doesn’t try to hide her joyous laugh, instead she shows her happiness by hugging Tzuyu and laughing with her.

“Me too. I’m glad you came here with me tonight…” Chaeyoung trails off when she spots something that catches her attention behind Tzuyu. “Oh God look! We have to go there!”

Chaeyoung points to a big, rusty structure with flashy lights and a bunch of people around it.

“A strength test game…?” Tzuyu looks at Chaeyoung with a raised eyebrow, but of course the tiny girl would be interested in it. 

“Yeah, come on! Look at the prize!” Chaeyoung points excitedly at a big stuffed elephant and walks towards the game before Tzuyu can refute.

So with a sigh Tzuyu decides to just follow her, knowing she’s not gonna stop pouting if Tzuyu says no. 

Chaeyoung looks funny lined up next to a bunch of tall men who (and Tzuyu  _ has _ to laugh at this) are also in the game just to impress their respective partners. But she also thinks she looks attractive, with her short sleeves rolled up showing her tiny but defined arm muscles. 

Tzuyu stares at her from the side, and when it’s finally the girl’s turn she winks at Tzuyu before grabbing the hammer. She rolls her neck and shoulders for show, and then lifts it and hits with everything she has.

The puck goes past the middle, but stays far from the top. 

Chaeyoung’s confident expression falls along with it, and she drops the hammer as she stares at the puck with sad eyes.

“Well, that’s embarrassing…” Chaeyoung mumbles, scratching the back of her neck as she waddles over to the Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu rolls her eyes lovingly and opens her arms, so Chaeyoung rests her head on the girl’s shoulder as Tzuyu rubs her back in comforting motions. 

“You still did great, baby,” Tzuyu bites her tongue at the slip of the pet name, but she can feel Chaeyoung nuzzling further into her neck and squealing so she guesses she should actually do it more often. With the sudden urge of confidence, Tzuyu gets an idea.

“You know what?” Tzuyu pulls away and smiles at Chaeyoung, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Can you lend me a buck?”

Chaeyoung knits her eyebrows together but gives Tzuyu a bill anyway, and Tzuyu cockily winks at Chaeyoung, biting her lip as she walks towards the line for the strength game. 

In a few minutes Tzuyu is already standing in front of the game with the hammer in her hands, and when the puck hits the bell on top, Chaeyoung’s jaw drops almost as fast as the puck. She stares amazed as everyone claps for Tzuyu, she receives the big stuffed animal and returns next to Chaeyoung.

“Thanks for getting it for me, Chaengie.” Tzuyu, now bold as ever, kisses Chaeyoung’s cheek again, which never fails to make the older girl blush.

“B-but I did nothing.”

“Of course you did, it was your money,” Tzuyu shrugs as if the fact that she just won a game a buff man failed before her is not a big deal, and as she holds the toy with one hand she offers the other one to Chaeyoung. “Let’s go?”

“Y-yeah,” Chaeyoung just follows her, still astonished, and when she whispers  _ that was hot  _ under her breath, Tzuyu smirks to herself. 

They walk back to Chaeyoung’s car and, after securing the elephant in the backseat, drive to a food place nearby. They don’t talk much during the ride, deciding to listen to the radio instead, but they do hold hands over the console. 

Less than an hour later, when they’re in a park, leaning against the parked car with some fries and a milkshake each, Chaeyoung speaks up.

“Tzu?”

“Yes, Chaengie?”

“What are we?”

It’s very amusing, how Chaeyoung asks the cliché question so seriously but with her mouth full of fries and a pink drink in her hand. It’s not a fancy scenario in the slightest, but somehow it feels like it’s perfect for them.

“Is that the only question that comes to your mind right now?” Tzuyu asks teasingly, shifting closer to Chaeyoung so that they’re standing as close as they were back at the fair. 

Chaeyoung gulps nervously and leaves the drink on the trunk, wiping her hands against her jeans. 

“Chou Tzuyu-”

She doesn’t get to finish because Tzuyu grabs her face and brings her closer, finally kissing her after wanting to do so for so long. Chaeyoung immediately holds Tzuyu’s waist as she kisses her back with enthusiasm.

“Be my girlfriend.” Tzuyu mumbles against Chaeyoung’s lips as she keeps peppering little kisses. 

All she gets back is an eager nod and an even more eager pair of lips against her own. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope you liked it :D thanks for reading


End file.
